Catch the Drift
by ninjas-and-hepburn
Summary: Princess April finds herself taken hostage by a gang of pirates. She soon learns that the captain is more than what he seems and being kidnapped could possibly be the best thing that's every happened to her. Pirate Raph/Princess April AU conceived by tumblr user nodeliquent.
1. Chapter One

Chains. She was chained up. April had gone to sleep a princess and had woken up a hostage. She was in the corner of a ship and surrounded by pirates. The chains were attached to the floor of the boat, so there was no means of escape. April placed both of her fists on the edge of the boat and pressed down to pull herself up.

"Captain! She's awake," yelled a rough looking guy a few steps away.

"Excellent."

A large figure appeared next to the rough guy. His head was down but the way he dressed suggested that he was the leader of this operation. April also quickly caught on to the fact that whoever this was was not human. He seemed to be some sort of reptile. A turtle. He was a turtle.

"Morning your highness," he said in a ruff voice as he raised his head. April was scared but she wasn't about to let that show. She stood her ground; eyes forward and unfazed.

"Who are you," she asked, "And why am I here?"

"Well you see, I've kidnapped you. I've asked your father time and time again for arsenal, repairs on the ship, and to drop the heavy bounty he has on my head, but he's never paid me any mind. You are the sole heir to the throne back on Bonaventure, and King Kirby is a sucker for his little girl. I've taken you hostage to assure my demands are met. Besides," He moved closer and picked her chin up. "You are undeniably beautiful, Princess." April's face flushed with color. This pirate was manipulative, arrogant, and possibly even insane. But with that single line, he latched onto her mind with no means of escape. Being a princess meant hands off for everyone. April never got to experience her life the way she wanted too. She never got to explore the kingdom or make friends. In fact, this was the first time in forever since she had left the palace walls. No one was allowed to give the princess any compliments. King Kirby saw compliments as a means of guard lowering. Compliments lead to deception and the King could not have that in his kingdom. He didn't want his daughter to fall for anyone's tricks, so he told her to ignore any comment made by the commoners. Having someone tell her she was beautiful was toxic. It made her feel weak, and that made her angry. But she wasn't exactly sure why. As her cheeks grew red, she shook her head fiercely so his hand would leave her chin. "Oooh feisty, I like it. Michelangelo, be a dear and take her highness to her bedroom." The captain turned away and jumped onto a mast.

"Wait!"

The turtle swung around the mast to face April. She cleared her throat.

"And who may I ask has taken me hostage?"

She stood tall. He admired that. He smiled and hopped down from the mast so he could walk to her. He stopped in front of her and blinked slowly.

"Official title's Captain Hamato but you my dear can call me…," he reached for one of her bound hands and kissed it, "Raphael." She snatched her hand away. "Welcome to my ship darling. Hope you find it as appealing as your palace on the hill." Raphael once again jump onto the mast and began to climb. A shorter turtle unlocked her chains from the floor and gently led April toward the door near the middle of the ship. No doubt to a dirty germ infested room that had not been taken care of in months. April decided to do what she always did in her role as a princess: grin and bear it. She decided to make the best out of her situation. It wouldn't be long before someone would come to rescue her. And she would be rid of that disgusting Captain Raphael forever.


	2. Chapter Two

The stairs creaked as April gently tread down them. Michelangelo's hand rested on the Princess's arm as he led her down to a single hallway. There were numerous doors on each side of the hallway. "He's probably going to throw me into any one of these broom closets," April thought. But they kept walking, past all of them toward the end of the hallway. A larger, more pristine door sat there and Michelangelo reached to open it. It was a magnificent master bedroom with a chest and a small bookshelf. April walked in amazed to be standing in a room almost equivalent to her own bedroom. She twirled in the middle of room until she came to face the smaller turtle again.

"This is my room?"

"Yes your highness."

"How? Why?"

"Captain's orders. He's provided you with everything you might need: dresses, books, a nice bed. Is there anything else you might need?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Thank you for your kindness, Michelangelo."

"Anything for you, Princess. The captain should be down in a few hours to check on you. The door will be locked for your privacy."

"Of course," April said, remembering that she was still technically a prisoner. Michelangelo left and April fell back onto the nice bed. She spread out to feel the fabric along her arms. In a way, this could be even better than the palace. She could talk to whoever she wanted to whenever she wanted to. She could stay in her room all day without having to do any appearances. This could work out for the better after all.

A few hours later a knock came to the door while April was reading. She heard the lock turn as the door opened revealing the Captain. His smirk was still present as he invited himself in and sat down to face her. She rolled her eyes and sat up to lie back against the wall.

"How are you doing Princess?"

"I was fine until you appeared." April crossed her arms and tried to make it obvious she wasn't impressed by him.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Is the room to your liking?"

"Very. Much more than I expected."

"Aww you didn't think I was going to let you rot in a cellar did you?"

"Isn't that what pirates do to their prisoners?"

"That's where you're wrong Princess." Raph leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'm not like most pirates." This ever present smirk was starting to annoy April.

"Oh really," April asked, still not impressed.

"My prisoners get the best treatment. And since I had the pleasure of capturing such a beautiful prince-"

"Don't call me beautiful."

Raphael paused midsentence. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't call me beautiful."

"Why not?"

"I feel as though you labeling me by only my looks restricts you from seeing past a pretty face. I'm more than that."

"My apologies your highness. I'm just one of those guys that likes to point out the obvious."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I can see that."

"I don't ask for much but I do ask you to avoid that one injustice."

"Of course. Forgive me if I accidentally remind you of your insurmountable beauty in the future. As I was saying, since I had the pleasure of capturing a, prisoner such as yourself, I'd decided to hand over the master key to you."

April was surprised. "This, this is your room?"

"Yes."

"Why would you give up your room for me?"

"Well I can't just starve you out immediately. I have to take privileges away slowly. Don't worry, you'll find yourself in a cellar in no time." He winked at her as he laughed. April remained motionless except for the rock of the boat.

"Thank you for your…sacrifice."

He smiled yet again. April had to find a way to keep him from smiling.

"You're welcome Princess. And um, one more thing."

"What is that?"

"You see that music box on the dresser?"

April looked over to see a dark blue oval china box on the dresser next to her bed.

"Yes."

"Pick it up."

April did as she was asked.

"It's very nice."

"It's yours."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's yours."

"Says who?"

"Says the Captain of the ship. It has been on here for as long as I could remember. I thought it would be a small peace offering to you. Just because you are a prisoner doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like one."

April cocked her head in astonishment. She was surprised. No one could have made her believe the person who'd kidnapped her would treat her so well. Although, as nice as he was, April was not going to let him win so easily.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you," she said without breaking a smile.

"My pleasure. Well, I have things to attend to. I'll leave you alone. I look forward to seeing you at dinner your highness." He rose from the chair and leaned over to pat the bed. April bounced with it as he walked away. He made it to the door before peeking through the crack and saying, "Goodbye Princess." April managed one of her royal waves before the door closed completely. After it did, she turned to fall face first into the pillow. Something about this captain was very peculiar. And it made April feel sick.


	3. Chapter Three

The day diminished into night and Michelangelo returned to escort April to dinner. They walked back up the long hallway, up the stairs, across the deck, and into the Captain's Quarters. It was a large room with an even larger table in the middle. There were two chairs at each end of the table. Michelangelo walked April over to the one facing the large windows overlooking the ocean. She sat down right as the food was brought in. Following the long procession of servers was Captain Raphael. He waltzed by April and sat down in the chair facing her. Still smiling, like always.

"Evening."

"Good evening," she answered, referring back to crossed arms and straight face.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your day Princess?"

"Yes I did. It was peaceful."

"Good to hear. While you were relaxing, I was getting things ready for our night together. As you can see, the food has been cooked to perfection. I hope you love it."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you." If April's voice could be any flatter, she would have to be dead.

"But before we begin, I'd like to get to know you first."

"And what may I ask do you want to know," she asked defensively.

"Tell me about yourself. Your real self. Not what the palace made you."

April decided that no bad could come from this so she relented.

"Very well," she placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight. She even tried to sound enthusiastic. This made Raphael happy. "My official title is Princess April of Bonaventure. My father is King Kirby and I am heiress apparent for him. My mother died when I was twenty six months old and I have no siblings. My daily routine consists of waking up, listening to my servants spout the schedule of the day, let them dress me, and I go to greet my father at breakfast. We then separate and do not see each other for the remainder of day. I then go to an assortment of activities including studies, etiquette, and fencing. I tend to spend most of my ti-"

"You fence?"

April was insulted that he would interrupt her and she let it show.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can fence?"

"Yes. In fact I've grown to have quite a knack for the sport. But I'm not able to put my skills on display because of the royal disposition. After all of that, I eat dinner then retire to my chamber."

"Wow. Seems like a pretty boring life."

"It sufficed."

"Does being on the ocean make you feel at peace?"

"I wouldn't say it upsets me."

"So you have more freedom here then on the hill?"

April hesitated, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

Raphael sat back in his seat, "Princess it is my honor to provide you with the freedom you so rightfully deserve."

"I was perfectly happy with how my life was going."

"Were you really?"

She couldn't think of a comeback. He had a valid point. Was she really happy in the palace? No. But was she willing to admit it? No. But the Captain already knew the truth and there was no way around it now.

"I guess I wasn't."

"It's okay now Princess. You're safe in my hands."

For once, April actually believed him. She was being rude for no reason. April was mad at herself. This wasn't how she was brought up. She decided in that moment that she would give this Captain a fair chance. No more rude remarks. She plastered a smile on her face and replied, "I can tell. So, what about you Captain? What's your story? You seem awfully young to be the Captain of such a nice ship."

Raphael's eyes widened at the surprising change in attitude. His smirk returned and leaned into the table.

"Well Princess. I've been on the run since I was little. We were poor growing up, my brothers and I, so we had to steal a lot. It doesn't sound that great but it wasn't anything big, mostly just food. Around the time I was sixteen I managed to make a name for myself and acquire a following. We raised money to start ourselves off on the high seas and build this wonderful ship like you mentioned. Nowadays, we mostly just steal food and supplies so we can give back to those we have wronged in the past."

"You rob from the rich to steal from the poor?"

"Basically, yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It just sounds familiar. That's a very inspiring story Captain."

"Please call me Raphael. It would make me very happy Princess."

April smiled at her mistake. "Okay….. Raphael."

He beamed at her.

"So what do your brothers do these days?"

"Well, one of them's particularly fond of you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Michelangelo has taken a great liking to you Princess. He says it shouldn't be fair that one should be so beautiful and so kind. It's unfair to the rest of us."

"What did I tell you about the "B" word," April teased the Captain with a pointed finger.

Raphael raised both of his hands like her finger was a gun. "His words, not mine. Technically not breaking the rule."

She laughed, "Fair enough."

They laughed together and decided now was the time to begin eating before the food got cold. During dinner, they swapped jokes and snickers as they enlightened each other about past experiences. With every word April found herself growing fonder of the Captain. He was kind, smart, and charismatic. When it was time to retire to personal quarters, April floated to her bed. She was happier now that she had ever been. Things could only go up from here.


	4. Chapter Four

April woke with serenity the next day. She was met at her door by Michelangelo who escorted her up to the top deck. Once there they greeted Captain Raphael instructing two crew members on how to fix the mast. As soon as he turned around, his eyes met hers and he smiled. They made their way over to him, and as April approached, Raphael bowed.

"Good morning Princess. Ready for your tour?"

"Tour?"

"Of the ship. If you're going to be spending time here, you have the right to get to know her."

"Her?"

"Elizabeth."

"The ship has a name?"

"Of course. All ships do."

April let out a giggle.

"Michelangelo, would you be a dear and unlock the chains?"

"Of course," he answered.

As he unlocked the shackles, April let out a small gasp. "You're letting me out?"

"I have an idea that you won't try to escape," Raphael replied as he winked in her direction. April gave him an appreciative smile and proceeded to follow him around the ship for the next hour. She showed her the cannons in the bunker, the lookout post, and he helped her up onto the mast so she could understand why he did it so much. Once they returned to the main desk, Raphael went off to fetch something. When he came back, his hands were behind his back.

"What's next for today," April asked.

"You tell me." Raphael threw something at April that she surprisingly caught. It was a rapier. She looked up at him, confused. He pointed to her with his Epee. "You said you could fence," he assumed the proper fighting stance, "Show me watch you got."

"Captain, I don't think this is very fair."

"I told you, call me Raphael. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you." The turtle remained posed for sparring.

"I wasn't talking about me."

She then lunged at him and proceeded to school Raphael every way the sword could point. She'd corner him, pull trick plays, and even sweeped him off his feet. As Raphael fell back onto his shell, April rushed over to him. She knelt next to his head and examined him.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine." Raphael had pulled his hat down to cover his now red face. April couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny," he asked looking up at her while still covering his face.

"Nothing," she answered still laughing.

After the sparring contest, April went back to her room to relax before dinner. She looked through the atlases stored on the left side of the bookshelf. When the sun had gone down, April made her way back to the Captain's quarters. He and the food were waiting for her. She sat down and began to eat.

"How was your day Princess?"

"Wonderful. I loved the tour."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I especially enjoyed beating you in fencing."

"You didn't beat me."

"Yes I did."

"You just temporarily disarmed me."

"Then why couldn't you get back up after you fell?"

"The shell's aerodynamics are being tweaked as we speak."

They both laughed and continued to giggle long after the joke was dead.

"I must share something with you Princess."

"Could you please call me April every now and then? Princess sounds so cordial. And do tell."

"April." He smiled at the sound of her name escaping from his mouth. "I must say you have become a favorite here on the ship."

"Really?"

"Everyone loves you. They tell me all the time how lucky we are to have such a gorgeous sweet girl on the ship."

"You called me beautiful again," she said in fake anger, smiling when she said it.

"Technically, I didn't call you that, the crew did. And they didn't say beautiful, they said gorgeous." He leaned into to the table to establish the difference.

April felt her face get hot. As she sat there something came to her that put her in a state of shock. Raphael could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything okay April?"

"Tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday." They sat in silence as April collected herself. "Tomorrow's my birthday and I won't get to see my father."

More silence.

"Tell you what, don't worry about it."

"What do you mean," she asked. How could someone not worry about their own birthday?

"I've got it handled."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Do watch as you wish tomorrow afternoon. I'll be busy. But come here at dinnertime like always."

"I don't get it. Wha-"

"Wow it looks like it's time for some shut eye. May I escort you home Princess?"

Raphael stood and walked over to April; holding out his arm for her to take it. April rose and curtsied.

"You may."

She took his arm and they walked back to her room. They stopped at the door and Raph took off his hat to bow.

"Sleep well Princess."

"You as well Captain."


	5. Chapter Five

April opened her eyes long before she got out of bed. She just laid there thinking about what her life had become. Was she happy? Yes. Was she glad to know what freedom felt like? Yes. Did she miss her father? Yes. She missed his smile. She missed his warm hugs. She missed the few moments that could spend together during the day. Had she made the right decision to not fight back? She didn't really know. What could life on the ocean offer her? She had no skill other than fencing and etiquette. What could she really offer to the crew? April finally sat up and decided to write a series of letters to her father with the parchment and ink the Captain had provided. She didn't know how she would send them; she didn't even think her father would ever see them. But writing them would release tension and aggression she felt about her prior life. She would tell him everything. The early mornings, the corsets, the public appearances, the unworthy suitors, the lack of time they spent together. Everything. When she finally finished the letters it was midday. She had written for six hours. She got up from the desk and stretched before heading to the main deck. As she opened the door, April saw Michelangelo talking with a group of crew members by the lookout post. Michelangelo turned at the perfect time to see April approaching him.

He bowed to her, "Good Afternoon Princess. You must have slept very well last night."

"I actually woke up a few hours ago Michelangelo but nonetheless I did sleep wonderfully, thank you. Have you seen the Captain?"

"'Fraid not Princess. He's been busy all morning. No one's caught sight of him since 8. But we did treat you to a wonderful surprise," Michelangelo handed April a beautiful seashell, "Happy Birthday Princess."

"This is so sweet of you. Thank you Michelangelo." She hugged him with such love and respect that the little turtle walked away shaking. But not before one more courtesy bow. Since she wasn't finding any answers on deck, there's nothing April could do but go back to her bunk. She greeted a few of the crew before going to continue reading atlases. When she opened the door, a cobalt blue gown was waiting for her on her bed. April was exasperated that such a lovely dress existed. A little piece of parchment was lying next to the dress. It read,

"It would give me great pleasure to see you wearing this tonight."

Captain Raphael

April held the note to her heart and inhaled the salt air. She couldn't help but smile. She placed the note next to her father's letters and continued to read until the sun went down. She put on the dress and slowly walked to the captain's quarters so it would drag the floor. When she opened the door, she could see the captain admiring the night sky through the window. The room was decorated intricately as if for a celebration. "He did this for me," she thought. It wasn't long before he heard her close the door and turned around. She could see his breath hitch. For her. He cleared his throat and walked towards her.

"You…..are….stunning." He asked for her hand so he could kiss it. April's face ran hot as they sat down.

"You did this all of for me?"

"I can't let the Princess's birthday go unnoticed. It is a time of celebration!"

"So this is where you've been all day?"

"Yep."

"It's beautiful. I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"You don't have to."

The food arrived from the kitchen and they ate in silence. But not an angry silence, a gracious silence.

"Are you finished," he asked once the food on their plates had disappeared.

"Yes. I really enjoyed it."

Raphael got up from the table and waked over to her. "I'm glad. Now if you would join me." He extended a hand to her and she took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place on the ship." Raphael led April around the corner of the captain's quarters to a spot she'd never seen. It was bow of the ship. The two crooks where the sides of the ship met were where the wind blew best. April walked up to the crook and stood there, taking it all in. She elongated her arms to feel the flying sensation lift her. It was exhilarating. "Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it," April shouted over the rustling wind. They stood in the moonlight admiring the view. The wind began to slow and they could speak normally again. April rested her arms on the safety bar. She was captivated. Her eyes couldn't leave the night sky. Captain Raphael leaned over to face her. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen," she asked.

"Second."

April looked at the turtle. He had not been paying attention to the night. His eyes were relaxed and mesmerized by her. He looked at her as if she was the greatest treasure in the world. Once he noticed she had seen him, his gentle smile turned into a nervous grin. Even though he couldn't see it, she was blushing again. But what she didn't know was he was blushing too. April was the first to move in. Raphael wasn't even thinking but he felt himself lean in too. They were less than an inch from each other's kiss when a hidden door slammed open. Michelangelo scrambled out and yelled, "CAPTAIN! WE'RE READY FOR THE PAR-."When the door had opened, Raphael and April had instinctively pulled away. April was admiring the night sky again and Raphael was adjusting his hat. Their backs were facing each other but Michelangelo could tell he had walked in on something. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" For once in her life, April couldn't find a word to say, she just babbled incomprehensible jibberish. Raph was the same, spitting out beginnings of sentences then starting all over again mid-sentence. "I'll take that as a yes." Michelangelo had an evil smirk on his face. Raphael gave him a dirty look before he began to close the door. "I'll leave you two alone." Once the door had shut, they both avoided eye contact. They were too embarrassed to look up at each other. April finally broke the silence.

"I guess…..we should go join them."

She looked at him with sincerity. Raphael's face finally returned to its normal green shade.

"Y-yeah. Sounds great." April took one last look at the sea before turning back to Raphael. He had regained his composure and extended his arms. "Ladies first, your highness." April couldn't help but curtsy.

"Thank you," She squeezed his arm, "For everything."

April couldn't see it, but Raphael's smile had never been bigger.


	6. Chapter Six

First thing in the morning, April headed up to the main deck to find the Captain. She wanted to talk to him one on one. The party they crew had thrown for her last night was fantastic. There was music, dancing, and laughter. April had spent the majority of the party socializing and dancing with Michelangelo. But near the end of the night, the captain had politely stepped in for one dance. He pulled her close as they glided across the deck. After it was all over, Raphael escorted April to her room. He bowed to her and cooed, "Sleep well Princess." She returned his thanks and practically fainted once the door closed. Before she could sleep, she had to write one more letter to her father. Once that was done, her eyes shut and she was fast asleep. She made it up the stairs but couldn't see him anywhere, but she did see his baby brother. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Michelangelo! Have you seen the Captain this morning?"

"Good morning Princess. No sight of him since last night. He's been busy."

"Thank you so much for the party last night. I had the best time."

"I could tell," he winked at her and April's face instinctively turned red.

"HEEEEEY HOOOO!"

A figure appeared on the side of ship. It climbed over the side and seemed to teleport over to April.

"My love! My angel! At last I have found you." It was Casey. That no good, arrogant, foul mouthed brute had found her. At the sound of his yell, Raphael had appeared from the captain's quarters and had his sword drawn.

"What's going on?" He was angry and defensive. April smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you again my love! Now at last we can be together." Before she knew it, Casey had grabbed April, swung her over, and was kissing her intensely. The last thing April wanted was to have anything to do with him. She squirmed and tried to communicate but all she could manage was whining. Once he let her go and returned her to an upright position, she passed out. She hit the floor and lost it for a few seconds. When she awoke, Raphael and Casey were talking. She pretended to be asleep so she could hear them talk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I've saving my fiancée from dangerous peril and certain death."

"Fiancée? Princess April is your fiancée?" Raphael sounded like he wasn't impressed or he couldn't believe it.

"Soon-to-be actually. Ever since she went missing, I dedicated my life to finding her."

"Well congratulations. Your life goal took all of five days."

"Who are you exactly, freak?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I'm the captain. And who are you?"

"I'm Prince Casey of Arcanum. I came to visit the princess a week ago and it was love at first sight. The moment I left her, I knew that we could never be apart for long periods of time."

"Uh-huh. And how long did you actually talk and spend time with her?" Raphael was still not impressed and wasn't convinced this guy was a real prince. He dressed in all black and was very unclean.

"Thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes?! And you think you can just come here and forcefully kiss the girl you spent half of an hour with and ask her to marry you?"

"It's none of your business freak!"

They were getting in each other's faces now. April remained still.

"It became my business when you stepped foot on my ship. And to be completely honest, if your one job was to come here and sweep the girl off her feet, you failed!"

"She's swooning as we speak." Casey gestured to April on the ground.

"She fainted because SOMEBODY doesn't understand personal boundaries!"

"What do you know about women, turtle?"

"More than you know. And I know for a fact the Princess has no intention of marrying you."

"How?"

"We've talked, for longer than thirty minutes! And I'll be damned if I let you harm her or force her into any shotty marriage."

"Aww. If I didn't know any better, I'd think this disgusting freak has developed feelings for the Princess. What makes you think she'd ever want you? You were born a freak and you will die a freak. All Alone."

April hadn't seen it before, but Michelangelo had informed her that the Captain had a wicked temper. He was huffing before Casey had finished the sentence but as soon as he did, Raphael punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. And he would have done worse. He was towering over the boy when April finally spoke up.

"Don't!"

"Princess I can handle him."

She stood up to face the Captain now.

"I know you can, but I've got this one."

His anger subsided and a gentle smile formed as she turned to help the Prince up.

"Casey, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I cannot marry you. I have no interest in settling down or returning to Bonaventure any time soon. I'm staying on this ship so I can finally experience life the way I want to. The palace cannot give me that. I am sorry that you wasted all this time. Before you go however, I would like to ask one favor of you."

"Anything Princess." Casey façade had faded and he seemed like an understanding guy. He knew when he had lost, and today he had. April reached for the hidden pocket on her dress and pulled out eight large letters.

"If you would be so kind as to deliver these to my father. They explain my reason for leaving and why I need this time to myself. I have told him that I will write often and hope that he will do the same. They also say that if my father were ever to get sick, I would gladly return and take my rightful place as Queen. But until that happens, I will be the Ocean's Maiden."

"Very well Princess. I hope to hear from you again sometime soon." He bowed to her. "And Captain." Raphael looked around April to make eye contact with Casey. "Best wishes mate. I can honestly say I've never been more envious of a giant turtle." Raphael laughed and shook Casey's hand before the Prince jumped back over the side of the ship to his much smaller boat. After he was gone, the pirate and the princess looked at each other.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said.

"Me either."

"You were planning to stay this whole time."

"Not the whole time. I made my final decision two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't let the special treatment disappear. I had to keep you on your toes." She patted him on the back as the whole crew roared cheers at the April's revelation.


	7. Chapter Seven

The evening was filled with happiness and music. Everyone was happy to hear the news of the Princess's decision. There was no work too important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow. Everyone told April personally how happy they were that she was staying. Later that night, Captain Raphael asked the crew to retire to their cabins early. So there was no chance of interruption. The food was magnificent and the ambiance perfection. The captain proposed a toast as he and the princess raised their glasses.

"To future endeavors," he offered.

"Here here."

"And to the pleasure of spending even more time with the most talented princess that I've ever had the pleasure of dueling." April laughed. "So do tell, what made you decide to stay on this ship with a rag tag bunch of pirates?"

"Besides the fact that the whole 'You're still a prisoner' scenario faded into oblivion quickly?" Raphael smirked and shrugged. "I'm getting to know myself on a personal level. Doing things that I want to do. Speaking the words that actually come to my mind."

"That's wonderful Princess."

"And…..the company's not too bad either."

His eyes met hers with a hopeful look.

"Everyone's such a joy to be around."

"I hope I'm included in that generalization."

"You are."

He smiled again.

"Thank goodness. I thought those first impressions were going to be the death of me."

"Yeah."

"Why did you resent me so much at the beginning, Princess?"

"You kidnapped me. What was I supposed to think?"

"That was understood. But even after I gave you my room, books, stationery, and the best food on the seven seas, you still had it out for me. Why's that?" He wasn't angry, he was intrigued. Raphael leaned into the table every time he waited for April's answer.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. At first, it was just to be a horrible person, but afterwards I guess it's just because…."

"Yes?"

"Well….you made me sick."

Raphael pulled back from the table in surprise. His face was smiling like April had just told him she'd seen a flying fish.

"I made you sick?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand to look at you because it would make my stomach hurt."

"Hmm."

"What?"

His smirk was hiding something.

"Nothing Princess. Would you like to go get some fresh air?"

"That would be wonderful."

He led her out, like always, to the bow of the ship. It was just as beautiful as last night, but significantly quieter.

"I still can't believe I get to witness this beautiful sky every night."

Raphael turned to watch her as he bit his lip.

"I can't believe I get to spend every day with such a beautiful girl."

April turned to him, "What have I told you about using the 'B' word?"

"Why can't I say it? You get to insult me all you want and I can't tell you you're beautiful?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

With every response they had inched closer to each other. It was just like last night. After Raph's last word, they had stopped to stare at each other. They looked at each other's lips then eyes. April smiled hard and replied, "Because." Raphael stretched his neck out so their lips could meet. April knew it was going to happen but she still wasn't ready. She wrapped her arms around his necks as he pulled her into him. She was glad he did because her legs were nonexistent. She was floating. The smell of musk disappeared as April breathed every inch of him in. She tasted like everything good in this world. Raphael couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ever since he had seen her, he had dreamed of taking her in his arms and kissing her like he meant it. Early on he had tried to convince himself to stop dreaming and just be polite. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had fallen in love with her. Nothing could make him happier. He dipped her just like the love interests do to the pretty girl in the play. They couldn't get enough of each other. When they mutually pulled away, Raph gently brought April back to her original position. Her hands remained around his neck and his around her waist.

"There was one more reason I gave to my father for staying."

"And what was that Princess?"

"…..I've fallen in love with the Captain." For the second time in his life, Raphael blushed. The only difference was this time April could see it. "Your face is red."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," she laughed.

"No it's not."

"Oh shut up."

She grabbed his face in her small hands and kissed him again.

"I love you Princess April of Bonaventure."

"I love you Captain Raphael of the S.S Elizabeth." He hugged her for what felt like hours. He held her tight like he was afraid of her leaving him. But the truth was, she wasn't going anywhere. April finally felt at peace in her new environment, in her new home.


End file.
